


Paradox

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Shiro Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (the gore and mutilation parts are not real but just illusions), Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Genderfluid Black Lion, Homophobia, It seems like there's a lot of people here, Kinda, M/M, Misuse of Hamilton Quotes, Mutilation, Non-Linear Narrative, Set after Season 2, Shiro Week 2017, brief sex scene, but it's only two, day 1: time/space, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: A final answer:Space.The questions were giving Shiro a headache.Wait… what questions again?And who was asking?What the hell was going on?(Written for the first day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Time/Space")





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING  
>  _Text in italic_ = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited, so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> Written for the first day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Time/Space"  
> You can help me divulge this fanfic on tumblr by rebloging this post:  
>  **[[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/167715113401/paradox-author-wonderland-s-angel)**
> 
> Now, to the story!

“Patience yields Focus” Shiro heard himself say.

A final answer:

Space.

What the hell was going on?

The questions were giving Shiro a headache.

Wait… what questions again?

And who was asking?

Shiro looked at the Black Lion.

Or had he looked at the Black Lion? Or will he look…?

He didn't know.

Time seemed to be shattered and that didn't make sense.

Or did it?

His head hurt.

He was bleeding…

But he wasn’t.

What was the last thing he remembered before that?

He also didn't know that.

And where was he?

What was this place?

Or what would be that place? Or what is…?

Why the place seemed so confusing and abstract?

Fuck, his head hurt.

Where and when was he?

He really didn't know.

All what Shiro knew was that he was looking at Black and she looked back at him.

Her quiet presence for the first time made him jittery and uncertain. Their connection seemed broken, just like the time seemed shattered and the space seemed confusing. It made no sense to him. However, in Black’s case, that scared Shiro, for he didn't know why she stared at him anymore.

What she was looking at?

She growled and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

A disturbing vision crossed his mind: Shiro saw all the Paladins and Alteans dead.

Coran and Allura had been impaled on long metal spikes in front of a crowd of Galra’s prisoners, and then all the crowd was executed by sentries.

Pidge had been ejected to space, and her frozen expression of fear was perpetually preserved for eternity.

Lance had been exploded during a mission, and parts of his body were plastered everywhere inside a hangar in a Galra military facility.

Hunk had been executed with a single shot in the middle of his forehead, and his dead eyes stared at the sky.

Keith, Shiro's fiery wonder-boy, had been eviscerated on Haggar’s experimentation table, and Shiro didn't dare to look at him for too long.

At last, he saw his own head on Zarkon's hand. The blood was still dripping from his neck. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes had rolled up. Zarkon walked to Black’s cockpit with a smirk and he put the decapitated head of the Black Paladin over the Lion’s panel.

\- The old King is dead. - he chuckled - Long live the Emperor!

Black roared.

Shiro blinked turning his eye from that vision.

\- Am I dead? - he asked Black - Did we fail?

She growled again.

Another vision crossed his mind.

No…

It was not a vision...

It was a memory.

 

_He was in bed with Keith, the night right before the Kerberos Mission’s Quarantine. They were naked and Keith rode his cock as if he was born to do so._

_Even with the hard and fast pace, that was one of the most romantic and intimate nights Shiro could remember sharing with Keith._

_They held hands through the whole lovemaking and Keith looked at him as if he was the whole universe inside only one person. His blue eyes were deep as the night sky, and full of the same wonder._

_\- You're meant for great things, Takashi. - he had said on the afterglow, kissing Shiro's heart - And I want you to reach it._

_\- Won't you miss me? - Shiro asked kissing the top of his head._

_Keith sighed._

_\- Every moment of it._

_\- So how can you be so supportive of me going?_

_Shiro remembered being mad with Keith. How could he let go of him that easily? Keith should have fought with teeth and nails to keep him on earth! Was he that expandable? Did he meant so little to Keith like that?_

_However, Keith sniffed, as if he was holding back his tears. He raised his head from Shiro's chest with his eyes shining with unshed tears._

_\- Because I love you._

_He didn't said more. Amazing Keith was never good with words anyway._

_Oh, but Shiro understood him._

_He was ashamed for one moment for having doubted Keith's love, and he swore to himself to never let go of that special man that gave him his heart._

_Shiro kissed Keith and he tried to transmit as much as he could of the great love he felt on that moment._

_\- I love you too, and I'll come back to you as soon as I can._

_Keith smiled and the memory dissolved._

 

Black still stared at him.

How… for  how long have she done that?

Since when have she stared at him?

And when would she stop?

Shiro tried to walk away from her stare, but taking a step back just brought him forward and a step forward took him to inside her cockpit.

His decapitated head still laid on top of the panel.

But so did Zarkon's.

Zarkon's head had the exact same expression that his head had, a dead scream and eyes up to the unforgiving sky. The pink Galra blood was still fresh from his neck, just like Shiro's own red blood. The two heads looked very alike, and yet completely different.

Why was everything so confusing?

Zarkon's head moved. His dead eyes fixated on Shiro and his mouth moved.

\- You know that you can't comprehend it, right?

Shiro looked around, to see if Zarkon was really talking to him. He was still not sure if he was dead or not, so better be sure.

Zarkon rolled his dead eyes.

\- Yes, stupid child, I'm talking to you.

Shiro blinked.

\- Am I… dead?

Zarkon's head grumbled.

\- No, you're just an idiot.

The answer just made him more confused.

When Shiro didn't reply, the head sighed.

\- You have no idea of what this dimension is, do you?

Shiro licked his lips. His mouth was dry and his head hurts.

\- No. Should I?

Zarkon's head grumbled again.

\- You don't even imagine what the Black Lion is capable of. You're like a pig gifted with a pearl made of the infinite.

Shiro glared at the head massaging his forehead.

\- If you're not gonna help, shut up.

\- Unfortunately for both of us, I can't.

\- Why the hell not?

\- Time and Space paradox. - the head sighed - To continue to exist, I have to speak.

\- Exist?

\- Well, kind of. That's unimportant right now. Paradox and all the jazz.

Shiro groaned in frustration and massaged his head.

\- What do you want from me?

\- An action. I want you to make a choice.

Shiro kept massaging his own forehead.

\- Just tell me already what you want me to do.

Zarkon's head rolled it’s eyes.

\- Do whatever you want, I'm super dead!

Shiro groaned in pain. His head was killing him. For a millisecond, blood ran from his nose and eyes as if his skull was about to explode in a fountain of blood. However, just as soon as the blood came, it disappeared, leaving Shiro even more confused.

Zarkon’s head just stared at him for a long time (or was it short? Shiro wasn't sure).

\- For how long have you been talking, child?

Shiro opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't know.

He could remember a deep conversation with Zarkon's head about the life of a dead star, but he also could barely remember having got there.

\- Also, - the head continued - where are we? Inside or outside? Here or there? Where?

Shiro stared at the head agape.

They weren’t on the Black Lion’s cockpit anymore, but on Shiro’s old school back on Earth, in Japan. The head was over the teacher’s desk.

No… they were on an Altean room that Shiro had never seen before, in a yellow castle. The head was over the strategy table.

Wrong. They were outside Black and the head was floating. Black stared at them.

\- Are you sure she’s the one staring? - Zarkon’s head asked with an annoyed curl on his lips.

Suddenly he realized that he was the one glaring at Black and growling. She was the one cowering under his stare.

Shiro groaned and massaged his head.

What the hell was going on?

\- You have no idea, do you?

\- Have you? - he glared at Zarkon’s head.

\- Obviously. - the head snorted.

\- Then stop being an ass and help me!

The head hummed.

\- Ok, what do you need?

Shiro blinked even more confused and stared at the head without understanding.

\- What?

The head sighed again.

\- Come on, child. Don’t waste our time.

Shiro was still stunned.

\- Aren’t you here to stop me?

\- Why would I?

\- Well, you’re Zarkon.

\- Am I now?

\- Who the hell would you be then? You're Zarkon!

\- And?

\- And you want to kill us! You want the Black Lion and Voltron!

\- Do I?

\- Stop with the twisted questions! It’s giving me a headache since the beginning.

\- How can my questions give you a headache since the beginning if we're in the middle of a conversation?

Shiro groaned and looked away.

\- Time doesn't make sense! How can time not make sense?

\- And you fucking **finally** started to make the right questions!

When he looked back to Zarkon's head, it wasn't there anymore.

Instead, Allura stood in front of him.

She was dressed in black and she had a blindfold over her face. She was holding a silver plate with her own eyes over it. The eyes stared at him with the same annoyance Zarkon's head had a few hours ago.

Hours?

Days?

Seconds?

He didn't know.

\- Didn't you know - Blind Allura said - that making the right questions is even more important than finding answers?

Shiro hummed.

\- You're the one making questions here. - she opened her mouth to answer but he interrupted her in a growl - And don't you dare to ask ‘Am I’.

Blind Allura chuckled.

\- And you’re finally gathering yourself enough to make sense again.

\- What do you mean? How can I be the one not making sense?

She smiled and nodded. Her eyes on the plate had a mischievous gleam.

\- Another right question! Great to see that you're making progress.

\- And you won't give me any answer.

\- Correct, but by the end of this conversation, you'll be glad that you were the one getting to conclusions.

\- And what do you gain from this talking?

\- Another strike! Points for you!

\- Points?

He looked around and he noticed that he was inside another memory.

 

_Shiro was young, just a child. He was home with chickenpox, and the disease was already subduing. He was on the family living room, watching Cartoons and eating ice cream. He liked an old cartoon for the 80’s about Gigantic Robots._

 

\- You're like a pearl.

He looked back at Blind Allura, but instead of her, Shiro was looking at Pidge.

She was tied up to a pole with her arms above her head. Her eyes were dead and she had been sawed in half by her waist. Her upper body was hanging on her wrists and her legs were fallen on the floor. Her bowels connected the two parts in a bloody and disgusting mess.

Shiro cringed and he fought his will to vomit.

\- Why do you keep changing? It's disturbing!

Gutted Pidge sighed.

\- I'm not changing at all. You're the one projecting.

\- Projecting what?

She rolled her dead eyes.

\- And we went back to no progress at all.

Shiro closed his eyes and took a very deep and very long breath.

 _\- Patience yields Focus._ \- he heard Keith say.

Shiro opened his eyes again and suddenly he was back on that cave where he took cover after the mission to rescue Allura in another memory.

 

_They were scattered across the universe and Keith and him crashed in a dry planet. Some creatures chased him and he took cover on that cave. Keith was coming to his rescue._

_Shiro had smiled._

_\- That really stayed with you, didn't it?_

_\- You've given me some good advice. If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different._

_Shiro had snorted on that time._

_\- Yeah. You wouldn't have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you're welcome._

 

\- My love, take your time. - Shiro sighed when the memory passed.

\- I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. - Gutted Pidge quoted.

He turned back to Gutted Pidge, but the person had shifted again.

He was staring at a drowned Lance. His skin was pale and swollen due to water. His eyes were glassy and his lips had a bluish colour. He floated, as if his body was still underwater and there was a metal chain with a metal round weight tied to his ankle.

They were back inside Black’s cockpit, and the two dead and motionless heads, Zarkon's and his, were over the panel. Their similarities were still disturbing.

\- And yet, - Drowned Lance continued - you're not dead.

Shiro nodded.

\- No, I'm not. How can I be not dead?

\- Good. – he nodded - You’re doing good. Almost getting some answers.

Shiro sighed annoyed.

\- I'm not dead and I'm in the middle of nowhere. I'm the one that doesn't make sense. Also time doesn't make sense. You gain something from this conversation that you didn't tell me what it is. Oh, and apparently I'm projecting on you and giving you grotesque appearances. Ok, what else?

\- You tell me.

Shiro massaged his head again.

\- Why does my head hurt?

\- And another point for the house team!

\- Urg… nothing makes sense!

Drowned Lance still floated in front of him, but suddenly Zarkon's head seemed to be the most fascinating thing in the room.

Shiro's lips opened in awe remembering his conversation with the head and an epiphany came from said memory.

\- Paradox! Nothing makes sense because I'm trying to make sense of a time and space paradox! Paradoxes would be impossible to understand if one experienced them! That’s why my head hurts!

He was immediately feeling better. His head seemed light and pain free. It made Shiro’s mind clear.

\- Oooooooh, boy! Oh, boy! - Zarkon's head chuckled.

Drowned Lance had disappeared. Or, it was better to say that he was never there to begin with. Shiro had been talking to the same host the whole time. They shared the paradox.

Zarkon's head shifted.

Well, kinda.

Shiro was still looking at Zarkon, but now it was just like his own.

He was talking to his own decapitated head.

\- We’re getting somewhere. - his head smirked (the semblance with Zarkon was still uncanny).

\- Ok. So you don’t have the appearance I’m seeing now.

\- That’s correct.

\- So why what I am seeing so troubling? You already said that I’m projecting, but what could I be projecting on a paradox to make those images?

\- Many things. - the head rolled its eyes - You can try to guess,  but it's not that important.

Shiro scratched his head.

\- I guess the next question is how did I ended up in a paradox.

\- You're getting warm.

\- Ok, trying to understand how is impossible then.

\- I didn't say that.

\- Huh?

\- It’s just not the time to ask “how” yet. - his head yawned - There's one question before that.

Shiro looked up, trying to think.

The next thing he knew, he was having another memory.

 

_His father was screaming at him. He called Shiro a “faggot”._

_His mother cried. She had begged Shiro to reconsider and to “suppress” his “perverted thoughts”._

_Shiro glared at both while carrying his belongings in a bag. His heart was breaking, but there was no other way._

_\- I can't live like someone that I’m not. - he had said to his parents._

_His mother cried._

_His father stared at him as if he was nothing but dog shit on the pavement._

_\- Then we don't have a son anymore._

 

Shiro looked away. He really didn't want to remember one of the worst days of his life.

His host had another form when he looked back.

He saw Hunk sitting in a wheelchair. His arms had been sawed above his elbows and his legs above his knees. The bloody stumps were crudely bandaged.

Shiro had another epiphany looking at Dismembered Hunk.

\- Fear! You're reflecting my fears!

\- Am I? - Dismembered Hunk smiled.

\- Yes! I'm always afraid that my friends will get hurt, and you're showing up as the worst of the worst of what I can possible imagine!

\- Just that?

Shiro looked at his Galra hand. He clenched it, feeling his own heart constricting in fear.

\- That and…

\- And?

He still couldn't face Dismembered Hunk while he answered.

\- And my fear of… of getting just like Zarkon.

Shiro raised his eyes again, but instead of Dismembered Hunk, he was looking at Keith now.

There was a bloodied hole in Keith's chest. It was possible to see rib bones and parts of big arteries and veins. He had his own heart in his hand and he was studying it.

\- That'd be correct. - he answered without looking at Shiro - But those are fears beside the point on this paradox. You have to deal with them yourself.

Shiro took a step to his left and that made his advance forward and be right in front of Heartless Keith (it made no sense, but whatever). He touched his beloved’s hand, the one holding the heart.

\- Why? Why am I here?

Heartless Keith looked at him and smiled brightly. Shiro's own heart beat fast looking at that beautiful smile.

\- Great question. Don't try to think of the process of being here. Think of what happened.

Shiro felt a memory coming to his mind, but his shook his head and kept his eyes focused on Heartless Keith's blue eyes.

\- The final battle. We were fighting Zarkon, trying to end it all once for all. He fought for Black’s controls and her soul, and we clash. It's all a blur after this, but I'm sure that he dragged me down with him.

\- Sure how? - Heartless Keith's mouth was very close to Shiro's.

Shiro grumbled.

\- Don't ask.

He kissed Heartless Keith passionately, trying to feel his soul and his essence. It doesn't matter if it wasn't real on that moment. Shiro just wanted to feel that something was there.

When he broke the kiss he didn't open his eyes immediately.

\- The next question is how. How did I end up here? I was ready to lay down my life to save the universe, but suddenly I'm here.

\- Good. You're almost there. - Shiro was glad that it was still Keith's voice speaking.

He opened his eyes and stared at a very old woman. Her clothes were dark like the void and moved in lazy clouds with her mood. She reminded Shiro of an Egypt Goddess, for her head was of a black lioness.

Shiro smiled.

\- Hello, Black.

She purred.

Black had never left his side. She stared at him as he stared at her.

He didn't know for how long and since when.

Maybe they have stared at each other since the beginning of time or maybe they had just met.

Now, as their bond was remade new, he was seeing her own version of herself and not the projection of his fears.

\- You brought me here.

\- That's correct.

\- As a way to protect me.

\- Correct.

\- Why?

She purred again.

\- Because you wished me too.

\- Zarkon wished you to be with you and you refused.

Black chuckled.

\- You made better wishes and better choices. You reminds me of myself.

Shiro snorted.

\- I only make terrible choices. I'll probably end up dead because of it.

\- Your willingness to lay down your life is disturbing. Dying is easy.

\- Living is harder. - he snorted once more.

She stared at him with sadness.

He sighed.

\- What are you?

Black’s eyes gleamed and her dress moved in a content puff.

\- A dead star.

\- And I made a wish upon a dead star. - Shiro hummed - Aren't dead stars black holes?

She purred again.

\- Correct.

\- But you aren't dead. You are sentinent, but at the same time you aren't. The Voltron Lions are so unique that it shouldn't be possible for them to be.

\- Correct, my child.

He sighed.

\- Sorry, I'm lost. I think that's as far as I can go.

Black nodded, closing her eyes pleased and smiling.

\- You probably won't fully understand what the other Lions and I are. And that's ok, that's beside the point. I'll explain what matters for you, so you can keep asking your questions.

She sighed.

\- Every dying star have a choice. Dying is easy and living is harder indeed. I don't blame my sisters who chose to die into black holes. A black hole’s all the energy and potential of energy of a dead star in all the infinite universes. That's… a lot of power.

\- Infinite power?

She hummed.

\- Yes and no, but don't worry your mind about it. The point is that the other choice is to live. We stars can’t just keep existing when we’re dying. So, in order to live, we become something else. I don’t know about all my sister stars, but some of us become rocks.

\- Rocks?

\- Don’t ask. I don’t understand that myself. What I know is that I travelled through dimensions until I settled down here. Alfor found me and shaped me into the Lions of Voltron. We Lions embraced the purpose of protecting this universe. Have we made mistakes? Oh, yeah. But we tried our best. - she sighed - That’s how we, Lions of Voltron, are paradoxical.

Shiro nodded.

\- Zarkon tried to destroy me.

She purred.

\- Indeed. - Black sighed – Some unnatural magic that sucks the very quintessence from living beings aided him. He tried to drink your quintessence so he could become stronger and win the fight.

He looked at his own hands with apprehension. Shiro clenched his fists.

\- What happen if my quintessence is drained?

Black sighed again.

\- You die.

Shiro looked back at her.

Black was still there, but now she looked like a little girl. She wore her void dress and her head was a male lion’s head.

He hummed.

\- Do you want me to die?

She smiled.

\- No, I don't, dear child. I didn't sacrificed my death just to lose people who I hold dear.

\- So you made all this, all this paradox, to save me?

\- Correct. - she purred.

Shiro blinked.

\- Just to make sure, I'm really not dead, right?

Black growled.

\- Come fucking on, Shiro! You were almost there!

\- Ok! Ok! - he sighed - I'm alive, but you needed to make a paradox to save me. But why did you do it at all? If I die, Keith can take my place.

\- Yes… and no.

Shiro frowned.

\- What do you mean?

\- Yes, Keith can be my pilot. He has a hunger that I appreciate. – she nodded - However, he'll never be the Black Paladin this universe needs.

Shiro sulked a breath and shook his head. He felt scared and little.

\- It can't be me. I can't be the Black Paladin that’ll save this universe!

She rolled her eyes.

\- Why the fuck not?

\- Because I’m not enough! - he kept walking backwards and getting away from her - I'm too afraid! I'm too stupid! And I'm… I’m…

Shiro shook his head.

\- It'll never work! There's so many ways I can fuck thighs up! Maybe I'll be corrupted like Zarkon! Maybe I'll be weak when I shouldn't be! Maybe I'll die in a trap! Maybe… maybe…

He closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Black.

She was now wearing Shiro’s own face.

He looked at himself in awe.

Black’s version of Shiro was beautiful.

His scars shone in gold, his hand glowed like amethyst and his eyes reflected the most pure and serene infinite stars. His muscles were relaxed and his hair seemed soft. He wore the same void toga as she did, but now with the black bayard on his belt.

Black’s Shiro smiled at him.

\- But maybe things will work out. And maybe you'll save the universe.

Shiro blinked.

\- You believe on that. - he concluded in awe – I mean, you really do think I can do that. That's why you created the paradox.

Black’s Shiro grinned.

\- Jackpot.

 Shiro felt his heart getting warm. There were emotional tears in his eyes.

He snorted with a tearful smile.

\- You were right: I'm glad that you let me conclude that.

Black laughed.

\- I know, right? If I just told you, you wouldn't believe me.

Black’s Shiro sighed.

\- But now that you know that, I have to get you outta here.

He nodded.

\- You mentioned a choice.

\- Correct. You see, this’s a time and space paradox. I can only preserve one of them to take you out. I could save your time, but then you'd show up again in some random point on the universe. Or I could save your space, but that'd take more time from up your life.

Shiro nodded again.

\- There's no prediction to where I'd end up if you preserved my time.

\- No, none at all. It could be anywhere, including near black holes or inside the Galra Empire.

\- And how much lost time are we talking about if you preserve my space?

Black’s Shiro sighed.

\- I can't tell for sure… All the other Paladins would still be alive, but this means anything between days to years, meaning that the universe walked without you.

Shiro sighed too and closed his eyes.

He needed to think about it calmly.

“Patience yields Focus” Shiro heard himself say.

Suddenly, he realized that he already had his answer. He had it since the very beginning. All his conclusions seemed to reach the same end.

\- Space. - Shiro said with certainty looking back at Black - Preserve the space. I'll deal with the lost time.

Black had Coran’s chipper and tender expression. His green eyes shone and he smiled.

\- Roger that! - Black blinked - Oh! And one last thing: when you meet Kuron, punch him hard. You can adopt him later, but first things first.

Shiro raised one eyebrow.

\- Kuron?

\- You'll see it soon. - he smiled - I'll see you on the other side!

 

* * *

 

Shiro woke up with a HUGE headache and floating alone in the midst of space. He recognised the stars and nebulas as the same place where they had fought Zarkon.

He immediately checked his stats on his Paladin helmet.

\- Damnit! - he cursed.

He had lost another year.

A whole year!

Damn!

Shiro shook his head.

No, he had no time to mourn the lost time or his choice.

He needed to find his friends, find the resistance and kick Zarkon's ass.

The universe depended on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> Ladies and Gentlemen!  
> Welcome to my Shiro Week 2k17!  
> Last year I wasn't able to finish, but this year I'll do my best to make it to the end!  
> Unfortunately, I already started late x_x  
> I mean, this story was ready yesterday, but my tablet and my phone were being two sad fuckers and were making my life a nightmare and making it impossible to publish.
> 
> Well, it's still here.
> 
> I'm gonna try to use ALL the themes, without picking one or another.
> 
> For this story, I was having a TERRIBLE time with my parents and a forced trip to the beach. My parents make me sick.  
> So all what came out was this confusing story with some disturbing images. Because I was in a bad place myself.  
> Surprisingly, I was ablet o write 12 pages (this whole story) on said weekend with my parents.  
> I count that as a win!
> 
> It probably is very confusing (since I tried to make it a paradox) and it has far too many Hamilton Quotes hahaha (I LOVE THE MUSICS, FITE ME!)  
> But oh, well...
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
